


Jerome Valeska Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Imagines and short prompts for Jerome Valeska.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Run! That was all that ran through your head. The door had been left open and your restraints were loose so you yanked yourself free and hurtled out to the hallway. You began to panic when you found the front door of the penthouse room locked but you quickly spied the fire escape and despite being several hundred feet in the air, you decided to risk falling over staying, especially if it meant staying in a building full of escaped criminals.

 

“Come on Doll come back inside.” Jerome chirped as he hung dangerously over the bannister so he could watch your long descent.

Just as he started climbing down, realising you had no intention of coming back up, you found an open window that lead into a hallway. You vanished through it and you could hear him shrieking angrily like a demented bird.

“I’ll find you (Y/N), don’t you worry.” He called and you hesitated before shaking your head and hurrying to the lift. As soon as the doors opened you sprinted out into the street, utterly disorientated, unused to this part of Gotham so you simply hurried away from the tower.

 

 

*********************************************************** 

 

 

“Commissioner you’re going to want to hear this.” An officer said and beckoned you into the small room.

“Yes can I help you?” She asked kindly, seeing you were in a state.

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and I know where Jerome Valeska is.” You whimpered and her eyes widened motioning to the man who found you to go somewhere.

“How do you know where he is?” She asked you and you rubbed your hands together.

 

“I was visiting a family member in Arkham… well not visiting them but I was talking with one of the doctors when they all escaped.” You stopped and she grabbed a pen, writing down what you’d said.

“So they took you when you were at Arkham?” She was dubious for a moment but you nodded and continued to explain in detail why you were there.

When shots began firing everyone panicked, you found yourself rushed out of a back door, past a woman cowering under a metal table in the back room and into a car.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of here… lucky I was dropping by to see a friend, I’m Harvey.” The man who’d hurried you away explained.

“Is that my fault?” You asked when a loud boom rattled and shattered the windows of the police station.

 

“Nah, can’t help some crazy fella’s following you.” He smiled kindly and you nodded, pulling your knees up as he drove in silence.

“Now I think I’m being very friendly here but you’ve taken my sweetheart and I need to know where she is.” Jerome practically growled out.

“She’s not your sweetheart, you need to understand that she doesn’t want anything to do with you.” The Commissioner was almost desperate that perhaps she could get him to leave you alone if nothing else.

 

“Well now that’s just rude.” Jerome was suddenly chipper again.

“We can get you help and… then… perhaps (Y/N) will come back?” At this point she was desperate and he could tell.

“Tell you what, I’ll take (Y/N) and I’ll let you go.” Jerome offered.

“No and you won’t find her.” Her tone was authoritative and the wrong way to handle Jerome who immediately became defensive.

 

He took a few steps back and began to pace until he suddenly turned and was far too close to the Commissioner’s liking.

“I will find my sweetheart, no matter where you hide her or who I have to kill to get to her.” Jerome hummed.

“You can look for her all you want but she’ll never want to stay with you.” Her words had Jerome bursting into laughter and he had to suck in a deep breath before he could reply.

“Looks like I’ll have to find a way to keep her all to myself… now if you don’t mind, I have a show to put on.” Jerome reached for the papers that were sat on her desk and thumbed through to a list of safe houses. “Thanks for the help, we’ll send you a postcard.”

With that he was gone and the Commissioner slumped down, waiting for someone to come and help her undo the bindings on her chair and deal with the carnage Jerome had left behind.


	2. Maddie Hatter

“Please Jerome I’m sick.” You complained from under the pile of blankets.  
“I don’t care we’re not watching a kids show.” He huffed.

“But please Jerome!” You begged, pouting a little as you batted your eyes in hopes of getting what you wanted.  
“Fine.” He huffed.  
“Thank you, I promise as soon as I fall asleep you can change the program.” You snuffled with a happy grin which he copied.  
“Just let me sit where I want and we’ll be fine.” He lifted you so he could sit you on his lap with the blankets under you.

 

Jerome wouldn’t admit it but he hated when you were sick, he always felt like he should care more, he felt irritated more than anything. Mostly because you couldn’t do what you normally did and you insisted on little things that annoyed him. One of which was the colourful cartoon that was currently dancing over the TV screen.  
“Why would anyone want to be good when they could be bad?” Jerome muttered as Raven walked off the screen.  
“Who knows.” You yawned.

“Seriously, you leave the front door wide open… although who in their right mind would break into your apartment, I suppose Barb might but we don’t have any wine for her to steal.” You muttered when you came home to find Jerome had left the front door open.  
You jumped when you heard a maniac giggle from somewhere in the flat which lead to you grabbing the nearest object, a frying pan, as you tiptoed to your bedroom.  
“Doll stop screaming it’s me… you’re awful at defending yourself, don’t scream and wave your weapon around without looking you won’t hit them.” He scolded and took the frying pan off you.

 

“Well, what’re you doing here I thought you were out.” You gasped as you calmed yourself.  
“I was watching… porn?” He muttered as he finished giggling over your attempt to attack him.  
“You were watching porn?” You asked doubtfully and he stopped laughing as he frowned up at you.  
“Yes, why can’t I have been watching it, maybe some friends recommended it!” He huffed defensively.

“Jerome… I’m pretty sure all of your friends are too scared to send you porn.” You hummed and slowly sat in his lap, kissing him as you eased your way towards the laptop that he’d pushed shut half way.  
“Ah, hey give it back Doll!” Jerome almost yelped as you opened it and saw what he’d been watching.  
“Aw, you like Maddie Hatter!” You giggled and sat on the bed again.

“I do not!” He scoffed.  
“I like her to, she’s cute.” You mumbled when he turned away from you and ignored your prodding.  
“She’s a bit like you.” he admitted and you burst into a fit of giggles.  
“The big bad Jerome Valeska thinks cartoon Maddie Hatter is cute!” You declared dramatically which had him laughing along with you.

“You’re my mad girl.” He mumbled as you straddled his lap and kissed him.  
“Well, I’ll let you know if I start hearing narrators in my head.” You teased as he lay back with you on his chest, opening the laptop and setting it next to you.  
“Please do, they might be helpful.” He let out a throaty laugh as you rolled your eyes and grinned up at him.


	3. Don't like you today

“So… Barb says you don’t like me today.” Jerome hummed as he hopped into a seat opposite you. “Oh, come on Doll don’t ignore me!”  
“But I don’t like you!” You pouted and slipped your hands onto the table making him break out into a fit of laughter, which ended as he sucked in a big breath.  
“Fine but you better not talk to anyone else.” He snapped. “I don’t like you either.”  
“I don’t care, I hate you.” You turned your chair away from Jerome who watched you like a cat about to pounce and hopped across the table so he could sit in front of you.  
“Then I hate you to.” He pouted a little before walking off.

 

*******************************************

 

“Jerome!” You squealed in delight and skipped across the room to sit on his lap.

“Hiya Doll!” He hummed cheerfully and wrapped his arms around you, glowering at anyone who dared look your way.  
“I see you’re friends again.” Barb sighed and Jerome shrugged.  
“Of course, we are.” He told her and watched you stare off into space and giggle as you twirled your hair.  
“What’s she doing?” Someone asked and Jerome shrugged.  
“Talking.” He said simply. “The voices are pretty cool, help her steal things.” He laughed and it seemed to snap you back to him.

 

“Jerome!” You gasped and he rolled his eyes knowing you’d get upset if he didn’t give you the usual answer.  
“Hiya Doll!” He drawled and you grinned happily.  
“Didn’t you already do that?” Barb asked and he shrugged.  
“She talks to the voices and forgets things.” He mumbled and let you tug him to his feet, following you closely as you stalked one of the guards who had something you wanted.

“What you looking for Doll?” He asked and you pointed at the doctor’s little clock that was clipped into his pocket. “Alright wait here.”  
He walked of and started shaking the fence, drawing the man’s attention, his hands slipped through the bars and the man warned Jerome to go back which he did, surprisingly.  
“Here ya’ go Doll.” He grinned and gave you the clock, which you promptly showed off to everyone which started a furious riot. 

**************************************

 

“Doll!” The sound dragged through the corridors, which you ignored. “Come on you’re not ignoring me, again are you?”  
He jumped into your room and yelled boo, giggling until he realised you weren’t watching him.

“They took away my toy.” You huffed with a pout and almost smacked him in the face as you threw off your thin blanket.  
“Naw, I’ll get you something else, the doctor has cookies?” He offered and you frowned.  
“The voices said I shouldn’t be friends with you.” you hummed and he chuckled.  
“Why’s that?” His voice was low and dangerous and you were quite sure he’d get rid of the voices if he could.

 

“You’re bad!” You hummed and he made a mocking face of shocked hurt.  
“So are you Miss Stabs-a-lot.” He pointed out and you held out your hand without looking at him.  
“You like me again?” He asked and you nodded. “Is it just for the cookies?”  
“Um… we’ll see.” You sang and skipped out of the room, giggling to some invisible counterpart as Jerome watched in awe as he followed you, making your way to the nurse’s room.


	4. The Girl on the Corner

There she was at the corner again. Always waiting for the bus and never calling a taxi. Sometimes Jerome likes to day dream about her. In a good mood he’d wonder over to her and make her laugh, stop the gloomy expression on her face.

In a bad mood he’d jump out and scare her, chasing her like a cat chases a mouse, toying with her before deciding to keep her or let her go. He likes it when people try to talk to her, the way she stares them down and glowers, as if accusing them of some great crime because she has to remove her earbuds.  
When she gives the people that look they seem to think she’s frightening, tough, as if she’d be a threat to them. But she isn’t. Jerome can tell. He’s good at picking out those things. When she thinks she’s alone her shoulders hunch and she pulls her knees close, sometimes jumping when a new song starts, but only when she’s alone.

He likes to watch her from the top of Galavan’s tower. The other Maniax like to watch her to. They tell Jerome their sordid dreams for the girl on the corner, he loves to listen to them, imagining how it would feel and how she would react.  
“What’re you all doing out here?” Barb asked as she found the Maniax staring down into the street.  
“Waiting for my Doll.” Jerome said over his shoulder.  
“I don’t see why you don’t just take her.” Barb sighed and went bac inside.  
“More fun to watch.” Jerome mumbled to himself.

 

**********************************************

 

To say Jerome was worried by her absence would be the wrong choice of words. He was cross with her. Cross that she had him perched on the high wall, legs dangling off the edge of the building, waiting for her to get her bus when it was freezing cold. 

“Don’t think she’s coming.” Aaron mumbled to Jerome who scoffed.  
“Nonsense my Doll will be here.” He was assuring himself more than the others who seemed just as disappointed.   
It got dark and the only two people left outside were Jerome and Aaron who both wanted to wait for the corner girl. Eventually Theo came outside to and cautiously peered down.  
“Tabatha has retrieved a rather special reward for all your help Jerome.” Theo muttered and jerked his head inside.  
“You stay here and keep an eye out for my Doll.” Jerome ordered at Aaron after a few minutes’ thought. 

He followed Theo to his bedroom where Barb was pouting as she leant against the door. She made several rude and loud complaints about not having her own reward but curiosity had sunk its claws into Jerome so he slid into his room and stopped dead at the sight in front of him.  
“Well hello Doll.” Jerome chuckled and sat on the foot of his bed as he looks at her.  
“You’re the boy from the tower.” The weak fearful tone of her voice sent a jolt through Jerome.  
“And you’re the girl on the corner.” He broke into a wide grin and tilted his head as he watched her.


	5. A Tall House

“Jerome?” You whispered. Jerome wasn’t paying attention to anything. He was in a mood and you feared you wouldn’t be able to get him to respond.  
“Sure you can come over!” You could hear your mother talking outside and started to panic.

You shook Jerome until he irritable sat up and stared you down until Lila burst into the trailer.  
There was a long pause between your mother and brother before she started screaming and howling at the two of you to get lost. “(Y/N) can’t just go off somewhere! She’s five!” After several minutes of screaming and arguing you were swept onto Jerome’s shoulders as he skulked off.

You kept quiet as he snuck around the circus and stole food for you. Both of you had a usual perch that you watched everyone from. A place you couldn’t be spotted. “When I’m a grown up I won't ever see her again.” You said decisively. “But I’ll see you still. You added as assurance.  
Jerome let out a light giggle and ruffled your hair. “Don’t worry about Lila. Someday It’ll be just you and me.” He grinned when you smiled back, face sticky from candyfloss.

“We can have a real house and live in Gotham! I wanna live in the tall buildings.” You said as you finished eating and swung your feet over the edge of the bars that precariously held you both up.  
“I’ll work and wear a suit.” They way Jerome had spoken and the thought of your silly brother in a suit made you spit your drink, giggling so hard that you dropped it on a passing customer who looked up only to miss you both as Jerome darted you both out of sight. “You gotta keep the plans a secret though (Y/N)/ Just for you and me.”  
You nodded with determination as he helped you climb down and looked for somewhere you could both sleep until Lila was done.

 

*************************************

 

“Is she talking?” Jim asked Harvey who sighed and shrugged while Lee followed him out to the hall.  
“She keeps asking when she can see Jerome. Nothing else.” Lee explained as she looked back at the interrogation room where you were sat alone with a social worker.

“We have to get her to tell us something…. I doubt we’re going to crack Jerome. There’s something off about him but, I don’t know…” Jim muttered. He started pacing as he thought things over.

“Officers. I’m afraid it’s clear that (Y/N) Knows nothing about what happened to her mother. Even if she does I’ll be able to bring her back when she’s ready to talk. But for now I need to find her a place to stay for the night and a home.” The social worker had a frown on her face as she crossed her arms and waited for someone to dismiss her.

“Fine but we want to talk to her again.” Jim muttered and headed back to where they were holding Jerome.  
“Why don’t you tell him his sister is being adopted and that if he gives you answers you’ll help him see her?” Lee offered, having found something about the boy that intrigued her.  
“Maybe. As a last resort.” Jim muttered reluctantly.

 

*************************************

 

“Your brother’s that freak on the news.” A girl called over the back of the school bus chair you’d hidden yourself on. You didn’t answer, even when she tugged your hair and called you names.

Your head shot up when the bus jerked to a sudden stop and some of the girls teasing you went flying. From your seat you couldn’t see anything but you hear the tap on the bus door and a hush fell over the bus as everyone stared at you before panicking.  
After some fuss and an argument the bus was opened, everyone was tucked under the bus seats, some of the people around your were crying and calling out for their parents. You on the other hand just wanted it to be over so you weren’t late for dinner.

“Hiya little sister!” Jerome drawled out.  
When you looked up a grin spread across your face. Jerome was crouched down, gun in hand, with a look of excitement on his face.  
“Jerome!” You whooped as he helped you out from under your seat and helped put your bag on your back.  
“I got you the tall house like you wanted… we have to share it but I’m the boss now.” He grinned darkly as he picked you up and carried you out to a huge fire truck.

“Your suits funny.” You mumbled as you cuddled onto him, playing with the black straps on his shirt.  
“Gee, I thought it was pretty smart.” He teased. When police gathered around the school bus Jerome shooed you to the fire truck with a gentle ruffle of your hair. “Gimme a minute and we’ll go home.” He called as he turned his attention away from you.


	6. Chapter 6

You couldn’t believe it, your friends, family, even doctors turned on you. After trying to see a mental health doctor outside of Gotham you quickly found yourself locked up in Arkham Asylum. It was terrifying. Were you supposed to talk with people who could very well hurt you? Did the guards care enough to help you?

“You look like you have a few problems.” A cheerful boy said as he sat beside you and chuckled as if he’d amused himself. You didn’t say anything as you tucked your legs into yourself and wrapped your arms around them. “Fine! I don’t want to be your friend either.”  
He hopped up from his seat and wandered off.

He noticed you more often as you plodded about. You had a tattered old book that he noticed you constantly read. You befriended one of the gentler inmates and only spoke with them if they approached you first.  
He would observe you, sometimes from afar, sometimes from the chair beside you and he’d sighed very loudly in a way of objecting to being ignored.

“You seem normal.” He sighed to you one rainy afternoon. He had no joy bothering anyone else. Maybe today he would get a rise out of you.  
“As opposed to what?” You asked without looking from your book.  
“Well. Me.” He said and grinned wickedly when you peaked over the book at him.  
“You don’t seem that… odd.” You said carefully. He grinned in delight at you willingness to talk but to be honest, you’d been alone for so long you’d chat with anyone.

Maybe not anyone. You decided when a huge man banged his hands on the table near you and everyone started scrambling to fight. The boy cutted his tongue , kicking at someone who made a swapping grab at you as they rushed past.  
“I’m Jerome. I’ll look after you.” He didn't give you time to object. Or question him. He simply petted your head and skipped off humming in a way that caused the dying chaos to calm completely as several inmates gave you rather frightened looks.

***************************************************************************

Confidence. That what he’d given you. He would watch you like a hawk, swindle and sway your way through the inmates. They were under your control, in turn making them his own puppets.   
At his command you would glide through the halls as if you were Gotham’s elite, skulk through the shadows and become invisible as you slinked past the guards. He was quite proud of his protege.  
More so of his ability to coax something out of you. It flared in your eyes and he felt as if you perhaps sank to his level. He loved it. He would have you teasing and tormenting whomever he felt like which would cause a rumbled of chaos.

You were one of Theo Galavan’s picks. He liked you when you fought back to being restrained. Jerome was quick to defend his prize and it was quickly clear that putting you with Jerome would become dangerous quickly.  
He had the ability to lure the worst out of you. Which was exactly what Jerome wanted.

“She’s annoying.” Barb said to Jerome who was watching you smash and break things in the fancy party your crew had invaded.  
“Maybe so but she’s sweet. Look at her. Isn’t she happy.” He said contently, grinning widely when you accosted a gentleman by brandishing a gun near his face. “She’s magnificent.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: When Arkham starts assigning patients to specif doctors Jerome isn’t happy to find he has to share his favorite doctor with Aaron Helzinger. Naturally Jerome has just the plan to fix his problem.

“Jerome your doctors back.” Barb muttered as she sat down next to the boy who perked up as he spotted you chatting to a guard.

“She isn’t with the nasty doctor this time.” Someone whispered and Jerome grinned as he span to face everyone.

“She passed her tests last week, gave me a bar of chocolate because I behaved during her tests, because of me she got top marks and one of the other test subjects tried to eat his doctor.” Jerome burst into giggles and you glanced over at the noise.

When you crossed the room, and stopped to speak with Aaron, Jerome stopped laughing and watched the two of you carefully. You turned your back to Jerome and nodded as Aaron spoke to you.

 

“All right you lot out into the big room.” One of the guards yelled and banged on the metal fence as a door opened and people were herded into the room.

You pointed for Aaron to follow after Barb, smiling when Jerome skipped over and yelled boo, chuckling when you tried to hide the small laugh that escaped you.

“How was your weekend Jerome?” You asked and hoped he’d get distracted by your conversation long enough to be compliant and follow everyone else.

 

“Oh, you know same walls and windows, new doctors…did you hear, we get our own doctors now.” Something dark glinted into his eyes and he smiled darkly as you pointed for him to take a seat and went to sit with your colleagues.

Dr Strange’s declaration of more doctors behind hired and each one being responsible for two patients didn’t go over well. By the time everyone was calm and the inmates were back in their rooms it was time for you to ‘receive’ your inmates.

 

You let out a breath of relief, your feelings towards your job changed day to day, but seeing Jerome and Aaron you felt a little more confident. They’d been your two study subjects so you knew them quite well, at least, you felt they trusted you more than the others.

“(Y/N)!” Aaron yelled excitedly and blundered across the room, stooping a little as he took you hand in his and shook it, a little roughly but it was an improvement on his old greeting.

 

“Good job Aaron, now remember once you shake their hand you ask them how they are… it’ll impress Dr Strange.” You smiled widely when he nodded and began chatting with you.

Jerome felt he’d been nice enough to let you greet Aaron first, of course that was because he was so much smarter and didn’t need a pretty doctor’s attention, he was content with his confidence and the devious voice in his head.

 

At least he was until you completely ignored him. He thought as first it was a test, he liked your tests, they were always fun and you didn’t mind to much if he lost his temper. But the longer it took you to finish entertaining Aaron’s questions the harder it became to ignore the promises the voice kept making.

Just as he was deciding which chair to whack Aaron over the head with an idea popped into his head. You always had a treat for Jerome in your pocket, it had taken you three interviews to realise he could slip his cuffs, and was very good a rifling through them without you noticing.

 

“Do you live at here to?” Aaron asked and you shook your head.

“No, but I moved to a new apartment that’s near here, I can almost see the Wayne Botanical Gardens from my window, I’ll bring you a picture of it.” You offered and glanced at Jerome out of the corner of your eye, very aware that he was slowly scooting closer.

 

Aaron asked you about the flowers you liked and Jerome rolled his eyes, and watched you carefully, he’d been your main study during your training and he was getting sick of sharing you. It wasn’t too bad with Barb she didn’t like sharing you either so they’d take it in turns.

But Aaron doted on you like a child, while Jerome liked to think he was more independent, that you smiled for him and only him. When the guards came to the door you jumped and he felt a jolt run through him at the fear in your eyes before you realised who it was.

“Oh, I’m sorry Jerome, I should have kept an eye on the clock, I’ll bring in that joke boko you like tomorrow to make up for it.” You offered as you walked with them to their rooms, the guards trotting behind.

 

“Oh, it’s alright (Y/N) … I can entertain myself.” His tone made everyone uncomfortable and you were thankful for Aaron suddenly refusing to move and arguing with the guards, giving you something else to focus on.

No one spotted Jerome reach out just enough to warp his fingers around the guard’s key card, or that he’d slipped it up his sleeve. When he bowed, and wished you a good evening you frowned, he was certainly planning something.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

You scrambled out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around you as you went, grabbing the phone and gasping for a breath.

“Hello?” You mumbled. The voice at the other end of the phone was frantic and when you finally made sense of the call you realised they’d told you several times that Jerome had managed to get out. “Do you want me to see if there’s anything in his room to help you…” you trailed off when a cold blade was pressed to your throat and a deep chuckle rumbled through the room.

 

“Hiya Doll.” Jerome drawled and you swallowed, feeling your body stiffen on instinct.

“Maybe I would just get in the way, I can certainly answer some questions about Jerome but I wouldn’t be able to tell you were he’d go…” You whimpered when Jerome lent forward, inspecting your face as if it enthralled him to see tears dribbled down your cheeks.

 

“You didn’t know I’d come here… that sounds like a lie.” He chuckled and you had to jolt back against his chest when he pressed on the knife.

“Perhaps you should check his father’s house or… he could have even gone to find Jim Gordon.” You offered and let out a relived sigh when the person on the other end seemed to agree with you.

 

“I’ll take that.” Jerome said through a smirk as you slowly lowered your phone and let his snatch it from your hands.

“You need to go back Jerome.” You warned and he scoffed.

“I want to see the gardens.” Jerome told you and you hesitated before nodded and pointed him through to your bedroom which had a little ledge and a flat slate that if you perched on it, let you pear into the gardens.

 

“It’s probably not open this late.” You mumbled quietly and he shrugged, swinging open your window and grabbing your arm as he tugged you out with him.

You gripped onto the arm that was holding you as you realised he could very easily topple you over the edge. In fact, the way he was eyeing up the tiny space you were sure he’d been thinking about it.

 

“Don’t worry (Y/N) the little voice won’t let me throw you off.” He said after a while and you nodded, a little dazed. “You’re right it’s not open… we’ll get up early.”

“Jerome I…” You started and he frowned at you.

“You know I am being very nice, seeing as you spent all afternoon ignoring me.” Jerome spat as he pushed you back through the window and stropped over to your bed.

 

“Jerome, you broke into my house… you escaped from Arkham… you’re insane.” You yelped and he doubled over 8in a fit of laughter.

“You’ve been trying not to say that for week, Doll… if I go back I’ll be sure to push people off the roof.” Jerome’s gaze darkened and he slowly moved over to you until you were backed against a wall.

 

“(Y/N) … it’s Jim Gordon, I’m just trying to see if you’re alright, maybe we can talk about Jerome?” Jim yelled as he hammered on your front door.

“Good old Jim, always ruining my fun.” Jerome sighed as if none of what was happening was a big deal.

 

“Jerome I have to let him… hey Jerome… If I don’t answer he’s going to force his way in, so I’ll invite him in and you can stay in here until, I’m sure he won’t hurt you I guess.” You trailed off as you realised you were willing to hide Jerome and for the sake of your sanity you shouldn’t willingly admit it to him.

“Well if I’m staying that’s fine, but you have to kiss me if you want me to stay.” He cocked his head and chuckled as you swallowed. “You always smile when you greet me in the mornings so I know you like me.”

“(Y/N)?” Jim yelled.

 

“Jerome… you are… I… please Jerome I will get you a treat, whatever you want just please stay there.” You begged and your new deal seemed to delight him so he nodded and agreed to stay and read the joke book you kept in the file about him.

“I’m so sorry Jim I was in the shower, have you found Jerome, do you need me to talk to him… we’re only just getting through to him but he seems to prefer dealing with me over the other doctors.” You mumbled and turned Jim so his back was to your bedroom door so he wouldn’t spot Jerome poking his head out and making funny faces.

“We know why Jerome has taken to you.” Jim sighed and handed you a police file which you slowly opened and looked through, the sight causing your stomach to drop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: When Arkham starts assigning patients to specif doctors Jerome isn’t happy to find he has to share his favorite doctor with Aaron Helzinger. Naturally Jerome has just the plan to fix his problem.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Jerome talks about his fantasies

You slowly opened the file and found picture after picture of Jerome’s room, more specifically under his mattress. Some of the pictures were Jerome’s drawings while others were his scrawled writings, all of them were about you, and all of them were unpleasant.

“(Y/N), do you know where he is?” Jim asked and you looked past him to where Jerome had last been.

“I…” you whispered and Jim frowned, tilting his head behind him as if asking if Jerome was there.

 

“(Y/N) you understand what he wanted to do to you don’t you?” Jim asked and you nodded. “Go outside and tell Harvey to come in, there’s a car outside, we’ll get you somewhere safe to stay.”

“Thank you.” You whispered and hurried down to Harvey who shrugged off his jacket and let you put it on before hurrying up.

 

After a few minutes’ floods of police cars filled your streets and officers hurried inside, eventually Jim stormed out with Jerome cuffed and wriggling, when he caught sight of you he burst into a fit of manic giggles without breaking his gaze from you.

“We need to take you to the station but you can get dressed first Miss.” One of the officers told you as the opened the door.

“Thank you, I’ll try and be quick.” You mumbled.

 

 

“I’m not going to talk to you.” Jerome hissed at Harvey as you stood the other side of the mirrored glass and watched the conversation.

“Has he been like this since you brought him in?” You asked and Jim nodded.

“He won’t say a word.” He sighed and lent on the table in front of you as he watched Jerome whisper something and burst into laughter again.

 

“Dr Strange should be able to give you permission to medicate him, it will calm him enough to be reasonably compliant.” You mumbled before glancing at the camera equipment. “Or I could talk to him.”

 

“No I couldn’t ask you to do that… He said someone’s talking about escaping on the ride over here and some of what he said matches up to some rumours flying around.” Jim told you and you nodded.

“Hopefully if he knows something you can get ahead of it… I have an idea but I’m going to have to talk to him, he might be willing to talk if he thinks we’re alone.” You glanced at Jim and he reluctantly nodded.

 

 

Jerome’s head shot up as he heard your voice, wriggling in his chair to see through the tiny window, desperately hoping that you would come in. To his delight, you did and you even had the pictures of his room, sitting opposite him while throwing a glance at the mirror behind you.

“Hiya Doll.” Jerome greeted cheerfully and you scowled at him.

 

“Do you know why you’re here Jerome?” You asked and he cocked his head, sucking air between his teeth as he thought.

“Because Jimbo was jealous, he didn’t like me being alone with you.” Jerome drawled as he lent as far forward as the chains holding him in place would allow.

“No Jerome, you’re here because on the way back to Arkham you talked about an escape plan.” You sighed and he chuckled.

 

“So, that means you haven’t pressed charges for me threatening you with a knife.” He grinned and lay his head on the cold table as he gazed up at you like an adoring puppy.

“I knew you liked me.” He giggled and suddenly took a deep breath and was glaring at you with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “That’s why the little voice said to keep you alive.”

“The little voice… can you tell me what that is Jerome?” You asked and he shrugged.

 

“I supposed but you must say please.” He watched and licked his lips as you glanced over your shoulder. “If you don’t want Jimbo to hear I can whisper it to you.”

“he isn’t behind the glass, I asked if we could be alone.” You watched Jerome puff out his chest a little and grin.

“The little voice makes the big voice behave.” He explained and you frowned.

 

“So, the big voice, is that still the voice you listened to when you killed your mother?” you asked and Jerome nodded vigorously and tilted his chair back.

“Yes, the big voice likes you.” He chuckled and the hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you waited for him to calm himself. “But the little one likes you differently and won’t let me do what I really want to.”

“And what is that?” you asked nervously and he seemed to pick up on your nerves immediately.

 

“To restrain you in the test room, then… play with you.” The way he said it made your skin crawl and you knew he wasn’t sure if he’d kill you or explore the rest of his psychoses.

When he burst into hysterics you knew he was too far gone to answer any more questions so you hurried out of the room, but before the door shut Jerome yelled out that he had something to say.

 

“You still owe me for our deal.” He snapped and you nodded, you had promised him anything he wanted. “I’m keeping the picture from your room, where you were at the beach.” He smiled smugly and you nodded, backing out to find Jim and Harvey waiting for you to talk with them.

 

 

Ever since Jerome escaped he’d been under lockdown, the first day he came out he attacked Aaron, completely distraught over no longer having you as his doctor. The second day he scared his doctor until Dr Strange reluctantly let you calm him down. The third day he paced the fence that kept him separated from you until you left to go home and he howled and begged for you to take him with you.

 

On the fourth day, the front doors of the asylum were blown off and you watched in horror as the patients shook and collapsed. Jerome laughed as he sank to the floor and stared over at you as you begged for someone to help any off the people who’d collapsed but found yourself rushed out of sight as people burst their way in.

 

On the fifth day, you found yourself as part of Jim’s team, both of the patients in your care had escaped and they needed anything you could give them on how to find Jerome. You went home every night fearing that Jerome would have broken in and waited for you but to your relief he never did.

 

Until a few weeks later after someone started throwing people off a rooftop, after a long day you forgot how terrified you were supposed to be about going home. Until you headed into your bedroom after dinner to find a neatly wrapped purple parcel with bright lime green ribbon sat on your now made bed, you glanced at the picture that should have been sat in a frame on your shelf and found it cracked torn.

 

The picture had been of you and your long-term boyfriend at prom, your favourite colours had been deep plum purple and bright lime green, you stopped wearing the colours after you’d been teased about them. You hurried to check that the flat was empty and secure before returning to slowly open the parcel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: When Arkham starts assigning patients to specif doctors Jerome isn’t happy to find he has to share his favorite doctor with Aaron Helzinger. Naturally Jerome has just the plan to fix his problem.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Kidnapping, mentions of murder

“It’s all right (Y/N).” Leslie soothed as she rubbed your back and let the gift be taken from your house.

“No, it’s not, we have to find him before this gets out of hand.” You sighed and she hummed as Gordon hurried in.

“(Y/N), we’re moving you out of here, but we’re taking you from the station so it’ll be easier to sneak you out.” Gordon explained and you nodded, glancing at the people who were dealing with the box as they followed you outside.

You spent the rest of the evening trying to fill out paper work and see if you could find any other signs of Jerome, not paying attention to anything else going on in the building. It wasn’t until someone headed over to you and lent on the desk that you looked up.

 

“Hiya Doll.” Jerome drawled and chuckled as you jumped to your feet.

“Jerome what’re you doing here?” You gasped and glanced at the gun Harvey had insisted on giving you.

“Go ahead, I like a rough girl.” Jerome chuckled and watched as you testily leaned over to grab it only for him to grab you by the back of your neck and ram your head against the desk.

 

It wasn’t hard enough to do much more than bruise, but you felt dizzy and you had to let your legs give out, slumping in the chair behind you. An explosion shook the building and he gasped, faking surprise as he burst into laughter.

“Come on now Doll we’ve got places to be.” Jerome grumbled and beckoned for you to stand but you refused, glaring at him from behind the desk.

“You know Jerome, you looked very sweet in your uniform.” You mumbled and nibbled your bottom lip, knowing that feeding his ego would give you more time to think of something.

 

“Oh yeah, I look better than Jimbo right?” Jerome hummed proudly and you nodded.

“So much better.” You mumbled and smiled despite the flickering lights behind him making your head spin.

 

“I look better than that other guy to… did you like my gift?” He waited and honestly looked excited at the prospect.

“It… was an unusual gift.” You whispered and he nodded, bending over so he could look you in the eyes.

“I stole your computer, you told him that it felt like he ripped your heart out so you could never forgive him… no one makes my Doll feel sad, so I ripped his heart out!” He erupted into giggles and clutched his sides, giving you the chance to stumble to your feet and knee him in the stomach before breaking for the door.

 

Just as you reached the stairs a furious Jerome caught you round the waist and tugged you back from them. Motioning to the other people who he was clearly working with to follow him as they snuck round the back.

“That wasn’t nice (Y/N), I was going to be gentle but now I’m just mad.” Jerome hissed in your ear. “And after I got you such a lovely present.”

 

“A human heart isn’t a present Jerome and you know that… you shouldn’t have done it.” You muttered and he yanked your hair back so you head was against his shoulder.

“Oh, sure thing Doc, but I’ve been playing you since I set eyes on you, would have had you quicker but you know things got in the way.” He chuckled coldly and let someone pick you up as they ran, you felt your head start to ache even more and you had no choice but to let your body slump into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Jerome frowned down at the mess he’d made. He was getting bored with Theo, he’d asked if he could leave for a while if he found something more fun to do until Theo ha d plan for him. Theo agreed but he had yet to think of something fun.

At least until he spotted a girl wear something that look awfully like his old jumper. He watched her all the way down the street, climbing dangerously over the roof so he could keep sight of her.

“What is he doing?” Barb drawled as she watched him almost fall.

“Following someone.” Theo muttered, unimpressed.

“OH!” Jerome suddenly yelled. “Someone phone (Y/N), she’s fun to play with.” Jerome yelled to them.

 

“Who?” Tabatha asked but everyone shook their heads or shrugged. “I’ll look into it.”

Jerome sat patiently for you, he’d been promised that you’d be coming to see him the next day and he couldn’t sleep, he liked how you smelt. You were also soft and warm, he liked that too, he liked to sit real close and inspect your face claiming that little imperfections he spotted looked like objects that he enjoyed.

 

“Welcome, he’s out on the roof.” Theo ushered you in, glaring at the other men who looked like they might eat you if he left you alone.

*****************************************************************************************

“Jerome?” you asked nervously, you hadn’t seen him for a while and you’d seen he was all over the news but the Jerome you know had never been that bad, odd but never bad.

“Hi!” He chirped, spinning on the rooftop wall so he could face you, chuckling when he saw you panic at his carelessness.

“It’s been a while Jerome!” You squeaked, smiling nervously when he hurried forward to hug you.

 

“I know, you still smell nice.” He mumbled in your ear as you awkwardly patted his back.

“Oh um… thanks?” you asked unsure if he meant it or was simply commenting on it.

 

“Well I’ll get my bag, I’m going to stay with you.” He squished your face between his hands and kissed your nose before skipping off, rambling madly to himself.

“I’m taking him with me?” you asked and glanced at Theo.

“He seems to think so, it’ll be good for him to get out I guess.” The man shrugged.

 

“Well is he on… medication?” you asked, wringing your hands when everyone but Theo glared at you.

“No, he’s fine.” Theo said flippantly and left you alone.

“Just don’t get him angry and you won’t get hurt.” The blond said as she closed her magazine.

 

“Oh, I don’t think anyone could get Jerome mad.” You said quietly. As if to prove your point Jerome skipped back into the room, dressed in every day clothes, a suitcase under one arm as he hurried over to you.

“Let’s go Doll.” He mumbled, bending over so he was at eye level with you, taking your hand as he pulled you from the building, whistling a tune that you couldn’t quite place.

 

“Jerome?” you asked quietly, peering down at him as he sprawled on your bedroom floor. “You came home cover in blood then had a shower and sort of just… fell asleep and flopped on the floor.”

“I’m fine, you get me a pillow and blanket?” He asked when he pushed the blanket off him.

“Uhu, I got you dressed too, you looked so cold and I couldn’t lift you up here.” You smiled when he grinned.

 

“Aw Doll, you’re sweet.” He chuckled. “So, what’re we doing today, we could push old ladies in front of busses, rob a store, shoot a cop or… what’re you doing with your face?”

“What?” you asked, your hand flying up to your face with a frown.

“No Doll stop it!” He snapped, making you jump which seemed to make him angrier. “Smile.”

 

“Oh… ok.” You whispered, smiling slightly, watching him pull silly faces until you let out a nervous giggle.

“That’s more like it!” He cheered, hopping onto the bed.

 

“It is?” You asked, witching his thumb match up freckles on your skin.

“You can’t be so serious Doll, give your pretty face wrinkles.” He smiled when your helplessly lit up at his words. “Screw it, let’s stay here.” He grinned as he scooped you up and lay in the middle of your bed with his arms tight around your waist.


	11. Chapter 11

Jerome x Reader

 

You watched Jerome from you window, the tiny slip of glass you’d use to wave at Jerome during long halls across states, the window you’d crack so he could talk to you after bedtime. He’d snapped the locks on the window to sneak you out and to kiss you goodnight but tonight, it was the first night a bad memory with Jerome would stick to it.

You’d told him on the way back from your night at the circus, looking forward to stripping out of the doll dress up you had to wear and get to sleep. You’d never had a life outside of the circus and you were excited to see what it was like. Jerome on the other hand was devastated.

You’d been drawn to the window when the Valeska trailer filled with screaming and yelling, plates smashing and flying out of the door as Jerome jumped out. He knew you’d be watching, that you’d be waiting for him to come to the window but he didn’t.

 

At first, he’d cried, or something close to it, to this day you’d never seen him cry. Then he’d tugged through his hair, mumbling to himself, only catching your eyes once and it was with a look that chilled you to the bone.

“Jerome?” you whispered and he glanced over at you, a frantic hand pinching the bridge of his nose before dropping to his side, his eyes following the sliver glint of the knife in his other hand.

 

“Your dad’ll get mad if he catches you.” Jerome mumbled softly when he stopped at the sweet spot between the two trailers so you wouldn’t be heard.

“He’s passed out already… you could come visit Jerome and I’ll write each time you stop in a town!” you promised as you stood awkwardly in front of the lanky boy.

“No, you won’t, you’ll get to busy.” He chuckled, smiling when you stepped closer.

 

“I will too.” You huffed, a pout on your face that had Jerome wanting to bite your bottom lip.

“You’ll forget about me… you will.” He whispered and you threw your arms around his neck, relaxing into him when a hand moved to cradle the back of your head.

His eyes moved to the hand with the knife in it, he frowned, as if the hand wasn’t part of his body. An idea had struck him, a way to make sure you never left him, but after hours of thinking about it he couldn’t. You were something complicated Jerome couldn’t understand and it infuriated him, but he couldn’t hurt you, he was sure if he hugged you to tightly he’d shatter you.

 

“I’d never forget you Jerome I love you.” you smiled as his face burrowed into your shoulder.

“If you love me… then you’ll never come back for me, please don’t come back.” He whispered, something deep inside him crawling to the surface, a voice at the back of his head telling him to hug until you snap, that no one should have you but him.

“Jerome where the fuck are you!?” The voice cute through the field and you felt Jerome flinch.

 

“Do not come back for me do you understand!” He yelped, jerking away and shaking you a little bit.

“No Jerome, why would I do that!” you whimpered, your eyes widening when his eyes went dark.

 

“Because if you come near me again… I’ll kill you.” He let out a sigh as if he’d been holding it in for a long time and kissed your forehead, grabbing at the knife which he’d dropped once you’d backed away towards your trailer. “But I love you (Y/N) … I still love you.”

“Oh.” Was all you manged to say as he set his eyes on his mother who drunkenly stumbled outside half dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

“You should try talking to (Y/N), he was obsessed with her, you might get more answers.” One of the dancers pointed you out for Jim who hurried over and stuck his hand out for you to shake.

“I’m Jim Gordon, you’re friends with Jerome?” He asked and shoved his hand in his pocket when you glowered at it.

“No, he’s a nut job, why would I be friends with him?” You sighed, glancing at Lee when she hurried over.

“What makes him a nut job?” Another man asked. “Harvey.” He grunted pointing to himself when you arched an eyebrow.

“He broke into my trailer so many times I stopped locking it, cleans it to, also follows me around and drags my stuff after me… moved my trailer and stuff.” You sighed, swinging your legs as you glanced around, waiting to be told you could go home.

 

“Sounds like a nice thing to have in a circus.” Lee smiled when you shook your head.

“It’s annoying and creepy, I wake up sometimes and he’s just sat there smiling at me.” You huffed and slapped your hands into your lap. “Wouldn’t surprise me if he finally snapped and off her.”

“His mother… can you talk to him for us?” Jim asked and you shrugged holding out your hand to which Harvey groaned, pulling out a twenty and slapping it into your hand, showing you to where Jerome was sat alone.

 

“(Y/N), you’re upset… did they let you in here because you’re upset?” Jerome cooed happily when you shuffled into the room.

“Um… sure.” You mumbled, sitting down on the nearest chair to the door.

“Well I can make you feel better, I bet this is scaring you.” He jerked his head to the door, smiling slightly as you nodded.

“You make it feel a little better.” You let out in a shirt breath. Jerome’s eyes lit up and he seemed to puff up a little, looking at you as if you were something to be adored.

 

“We’ll be out of here soon and then we’ll leave town, it’s only two months till Smallville, you love it there.” He watched as you nodded, not spotting the slight slump or reservation in your tone.

“Do you know what happened to your mom Jerome?” You asked quickly, glancing up just in time to see his face slip into a hardened grin.

“Oh Doll, they think you’ll be able to trick me?” His tongue slipped out to flick over his lips as he moved towards you. “It won’t work, I won’t tell you any secrets (Y/N) … not yet.”

 

“Fine.” You sighed, getting up when he lurched towards you, his hands jerking him back due to his retrained wrists.

“We don’t need to ask any more questions, we found evidence.” Jim told you as he hurried into the room.

******************************************************************************

“Screw you!” you yelled at the person on the floor below, they’d been complaining about your TV being on loud all day but you hadn’t been in so you knew they were just trying to make trouble.

“Well hiya Doll, how was your day?” Jerome’s voice drawled and you flinched as a shiver ran through your body.

“What’re you doing here?” You asked carefully, moving to the kitchen where you dumped the bags of food you’d been carrying.

 

“Well I came to see you Doll, miss me?” He asked, almost skipping into the kitchen.

“No, not really, in case you didn’t notice I have a nice normal life now… how’d you find me?” You crossed your arms and frowned at him which seemed to amuse him as he hopped up to sit on the counter next to you.

 

“I always know where you are Doll, not matter where you go.” He erupted into laughter as you rolled your eyes, heading to the bathroom in hopes that he would leave.

When you came out you were pleased to see he’d left, although he’d taken a lot of your food, but it was better than having the Ginger nut cake in your house.

*******************************************************************************

Soft singing woke you. It wasn’t until you realised it wasn’t raining and the sound of running water and the singing were both coming from your bathroom. Grabbing the first weapon like object you could find, a hammer you’d been using a few days ago, you headed to the bathroom.

 

“What are you doing in my house?” You yelled, yanking the curtain back and shoving the hammer against their throat.

“Well Doll, I’m on the run from the law, killed my Mom and lost the trailer and you moved so I can’t stay in yours… you want to put that down?” he rolled his eyes when you growled under your breath and pushed his head back.

 

“No, I’m going to hit you with it unless you leave!” you yelped, your stern look faltering when he raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“You wouldn’t do that, you cried when I tried to throw the Grayson’s puppy out a tree.” He smirked when your grip on the hammer loosened and his hand slowly snaked its way up his side to grab your hand.

 

“That was a puppy, you’re you, why would I care?” You tried to sound firm but he pulled the hammer from your hands and tossed it the other end of the bathtub.

“I’m living here for a while, getting in?” He asked, gesturing for him to join you.

“No, I’ll tell people you’re here.” You called as you hurried out of the bathroom, slamming the door to the living room as you grabbed at the phone only to be lifted in the air by a sopping wet and naked Jerome.

 

“Call someone and tell them I’m here, I’ll break your hands and legs so you can’t dial for help and you can’t run away.” He hissed in your ear.

“Yeah great and then if I try again you’ll kill me?” You taunted angrily, grunting when he practically dropped you with a hurt gasp.

“I’d never kill you (Y/N), you’re too pretty to die.” He drawled, laughing to himself as he locked your front door and took the key as he headed back into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader on medication, Manipulative Jerome, Reader with split personality.

“You really think this is a good idea?” Harvey asked Jim as they watched you through the glass.

“They feed off each other, hopefully taking her away from Jerome will slow him down enough to get a lead on where he is.” Jim muttered as Harvey shook his head, grabbing at his coffee mug.

“Or he’s coming for us to get her back and when they do come back they won’t stop.” Harvey sighed, heading out to his desk.

“That’s why I ordered the trucks.” Jim’s words had Harvey stopping in his tracks, he knew he’d end up getting involved at some point so it might as well be from the start.

“You ordered trucks?” Harvey muttered as he turned to face his partner.

 

“They’re identical, we put her in one and leave at the same time, Jerome won’t know which one (Y/N) is in.” Jim explained.

“Well it’s the best idea you’ve given me so far.” Harvey admitted.

Getting you into the truck was harder than they had thought, it took four officers to carry you and six more to keep you occupied while they locked you in.

 

“Maybe you should sedate her, she sounds like a Tasmanian devil in there, all he has to do is make enough noise and she’ll answer.” Lee pointed out.

“That would have been helpful before we got her in there.” Harvey groaned.

*****************************************************************************************

“I have to say I was a little disappointed that Jimbo wasn’t here, plus (Y/N) would have loved the mayhem.” Jerome drawled to the commissioner as he strolled around his hostages.

“She gave herself up Jerome.” The commissioner hissed, hoping that Jim’s plan would work before she lost any more officers.

 

“Oh, really do go on.” Jerome sighed as he rolled his eyes, leaning on his hand.

“She… she can’t stand killing anymore and she wants to stop, we made a deal you for a lessened sentence.” She watched him nervously as he started humming to himself before letting out a deep, rumbling laugh

“She wouldn’t do that, not my (Y/N).” He chuckled, putting his hand against his chest as he looked up at the commissioner. “Well maybe my other (Y/N) would but we don’t like her very much, no fun.”

 

“What?” She asked through a shaky breath.

“Oh, the pills that Jimbo saw me throw away, well her Mom didn’t like my (Y/N) and drugged her up so that I was all alone.” He stood abruptly and spread his arms. “We got rid of the other (Y/N) … although I will admit ha, it’s fun to look after that one, easier to all she does is nod and do what she’s told.”

 

“Jerome…” The commissioner tried, deciding that she could trick him into waiting for Jim o bring you back.

“Hehe, always yes Mr J, sure thing Mr J… but with Jimbo after us I had to get rid of that one, that’s where the plan fell apart because my (Y/N) well, she’s a little trickier to keep under control.” Jerome practically growled as he finished speaking.

****************************************************************************************

“She’s coming out of the sedation.” Lee warned from the back.

“Well, we’re almost there so we should be ok.” Jim called back.

“What’s happening, where am I?” You asked quietly.

 

“You seriously think I’m going to fall for that after the stunt you pulled?” Lee spat, flinching when you burst into tears.

“I don’t understand, what’s happening, where’s Mr J?” You whimpered, trying to curl up but the chains around your arms and legs stopped you.

 

“Jim, I think we have a problem.” Lee yelled as Jim and the other truck pulled into an abandoned petrol station. “She has dissociative Identity Disorder and one of her personalities has a dependent personality disorder while the other is a sociopath, in her current state she’s utterly dependent on Jerome.”

“Um… right so…” Harvey asked as he helped Lee down.

 

“I was right Jerome will be off his game, the only problem is he’s about to become twice as dangerous… one of (Y/N)’s personalities keep Jerome under control.” Jim sighed.

“She clearly goes into a form of mental self-defence when she kills with Jerome because this personality can’t handle it.” Lee glanced over at you and frowned.

“So, Jerome messed with this girl and made her like this?” Harvey snapped but both Lee and Jim shook their heads.

 

“No most likely she was always like this, Jerome just took advantage of it.” Jim muttered as he headed over to the other truck.

After a few minutes, it was decided that they’d take you to a safe house, so everyone climbed back into the trucks and went two separate ways.

 

“Why are we here?” you asked quietly as Lee lead you inside a small, warm house, that smelt like fresh bread and firewood.

“We’re going to wait.” Lee explained as she sat you down in the living room.

“For Mr J?” you asked sweetly and she nodded, leaving you staring into the fire.

“Poor kid must be exhausted.” Harvey muttered.

 

“She isn’t an innocent girl Harvey.” Jim pointed out, watching as Ed sat by you and started talking.

The shots echoed around the house, which alerted you to someone being in the house, you hoped that it was Jerome and not just some Gotham nutjob.

“Well hello Doll.” Jerome practically sang as you carefully pattered down the hall, looking sleepily at the boy in front of you.

“Hiya Mr J.” You mumbled through a yawn as he reached out for you.

 

“Well that’s just great, Jimbo you broke my girl.” Jerome yelled before erupting into manic giggles.

“Jerome, you don’t have to do this, come with me to Arkham and you can get her sentence reduced so she can be medicated and put into a low-level institute.” Jim tried to reason with Jerome but he just laughed at the officer.

 

“But then I’d never see her, I’m not that dumb.” Jerome glared at Jim who climbed to his feet and went to take your arm to stop you stepping into the hug Jerome was half-heartedly offering you.

 

“(Y/N) you don’t have to go with him.” Jim sighed and held his hands up when you edged away from him. “He doesn’t have any feelings for you, he might never have.”

They both watched carefully as you hesitated in the small hallway, deciding who to go with. Jerome started laughing before Jim could even see the look in your eyes, completely caught off guard when you headbutted him, cracking his nose.

 

“Come on Doll, I got a nice little place for us.” Jerome drawled, as he hoisted you over his shoulder and lead you to a getaway car.

 

‘Jerome Valeska and (Y/N) (Y/L/N) are still at large. We advise the public to remain calm and not interact with the suspects, separating the two may result in angry outburst so we advise you to keep your distance and report any sightings to the police.’ The radio crackled as Jerome revved the engine of the beat down camper, chuckling to himself as he skimmed his hand up your thigh and pulled away from the safe house via a back road. ‘We will be updating you shortly.’

“You hear that Doll, we’re famous.” He cackled.


	14. Chapter 14

“Really Jerome, she doesn’t even have enough food for her.” You sighed, stroking his hair when he looked up at you.

“I know, I’ll just steal some chips.” He smiled when you rolled your eyes.

“Or we could make our own money.” You giggled showing him a flyer someone had given you.

“Male and Female dancers wanted.” He looked at you unimpressed.

“Fine I’ll do it myself.” You giggled and skipped out of his trailer, hurrying to yours so you could find the tiniest outfit you owned before hurrying to the club.

When you got there, you were thrown by the bright lights and the amount of people inside. With a deep breath, you pushed forwards, greeting someone who said they’d pay you for the night and you could keep tips extra.

 

You danced without paying attention to your surroundings, simply using the moves you’d been taught at the circus, only opening your eyes when you heard a familiar laugh. Jerome was the other end of your little stage, donned in a pair of shiny boxers and a little tie that you had no doubt he’d stolen from someone.

“You got to do it like this.” Jerome called, rolling his hips as he winked at someone who promptly stuffed money in his pants.

 

“What about this?” You challenged, dropping to your knees as you pushed forward, smiling flirtily at a man who’d been watching you, bending as you got up which caused Jerome to forget what he was supposed to be doing for a moment.

“You wanna dance over here… with me?” He offered playfully, dancing down the small stage towards you.

“Are we allowed to?” You asked as he spread his arms, letting someone tuck another wad of cash in his boxers.

 

“Who cares, we have enough for like two weeks’ food, we won’t even be here that long.” He laughed and watch the smile light up your face.

“Fine Joker, let’s see some moves.” You hummed, grinding on him as he pulled you into him.

Eventually you turned, kissing Jerome who was taken aback for a moment before kissing down your neck, pushing the strap of your dress down to he could bite a mark into it.

 

“There’s a huge bouncer coming our way.” You whispered as he continued to roll his hips and dance with you, kissing up to your jaw.

“Well, should we grab the cash and run?” He asked pointing to the floor which had been littered with money.

“Yes, we should!” You squealed, pushing away from Jerome as you both grabbed at it, stuffing as many singles in your clothes as you could before you ran out.

 

“Good thing I dumped this here.” He mumbled, fishing the money from his boxers and dumping it in your hands as he grabbed his clothes from behind a dumpster.

“You broke in to dance with me!” You giggled as he pulled out his wallet, pointing to a café where he sat and straightened the money so it would fit neatly inside.

“Didn’t want you dancing with someone else.” He mumbled as if it was obvious.


	15. Chapter 15

You shuffled into the room sleepily and Jerome hopped onto his chair as if you would miss him if he didn’t wave to you wildly. “(Y/N)!” He greeted with a wide grin, hurriedly sitting down so he could plonk you in his lap and feed you breakfast.

 

“Aw Jerome, how cute.” Barb cooed sarcastically as you sleepily opened your mouth waiting for the next bite, chewing thoughtfully as you let your head rest under his chin.

“She’s not to cute to avoid biting you.” Jerome said in a growl.

“They’re in love don’t argue with them.” Tabitha sighed as she sat next to Barb.

“No we’re not!” You objected and Jerome was thoughtfully quiet for a moment before laughing, the sound vibrating through you as he squeezed you to his chest.

 

“Yes, we don’t love each other.” He sneered at Barb, glaring as she hummed and ran a hand through your hair.

You giggled and jumped off his lap, running off after Barb, missing the look Jerome shot after you.

 

*********

 

Your laugh drew Jerome’s attention back inside and he grinned as he span around on his perch. You’d been given a new dress and he’d been sulking on the edge of the balcony until you decided to grace him with your attention again.

 

“You like my dress J?” You asked and grinned as you twirled for him.

 

He cocked his head and watched you pour, swaying round on the spot. “Oh yeah!” He drawled out slowly. He went to grab at you so he could tug at the dress but you rushed off to say goodbye to everyone who was leaving.

 

It wasn’t until he’d watched you dancing around the room for a while that he realized the pair of you were alone. “Say Doll, we should do something fun!” He declared.

 

You were spinning around the room distracted by your dress and the way it span until Jerome caught you round the waist and stepped into you, dancing you around the room so fast you giggled at the dizzying feeling.

 

“What kinda thing?” You hummed as he stopped to the two of you wouldn’t fall.

 

“Just some fun.” the look in his eyes made you nervous for a second before you giggled, the noise causing Jerome to join in until he got sick of you and slammed himself against you and kissed you roughly in an attempt to keep you quiet.


	16. Chapter 16

“Really Jerome?” You sighed and watched as he dangled his legs off the roof while spitting on some of the people hurrying by.

“I’m bored and we have to stay inside… well, I do.” He chuckled and rolled his head to look at you before returning to his game.

“What’re you going to do next?” You hummed as you went back inside. “Throw paint filled water balloons at them?”

“That’s brilliant. That’s brilliant! Let’s do it.” He declared and almost fell off the roof as he scrambled to get to you.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong language, violence

“You should leave.” Paul said firmly as Jerome paced the room. He wanted Jerome gone before you got back, and seeing as you’d gone to pick your son up from school early you could be home any second.

“Why Dad, family reunions make you uncomfortable?” Jerome drawled dangerously.

“(Y/N).” Was all he could bring himself to say which caused Jerome to jerk away as he cackled so hard he doubled over.

“What about that bitch, we fuck once on my birthday and that was it, of she was like a whore.” Jerome’s voice dropped an octave and became gravely as he trailed off with a growl.

“She knew what you were Jerome, she saw you, she had to protect him.” Paul gasped, hearing the door down below buzz open. “If you’re going to be angry at someone for her leaving let it be me, I payed for her to stay here.”

“First my Mom then my girl, gotta ask old man, what’s the trick?” Jerome burst into another peal of laughter.

 

“You should leave Jerome, before someone finds you here.” Paul begged.

“No one will find me old man.” Jerome drawled, twirling the knife in his hands.

“(Y/N) is on her way up now.” Paul finally admitted.

“Well that’s great maybe I remind her what she’s missing and you can watch… well, listen.” He let out a short laugh and glanced to the door when he heard your voice as well as someone else down the corridor.

 

“Please just go!” He begged but Jerome’s eyes had darkened.

“Who’s with her huh, boyfriend, husband… lover.” He chuckled and flipped the knife. “I guess I’ll just have to kill them before I have my fun.”

“He’s your son Jerome, she ran away with him because she hoped it would stop him from being like you!” Paul snapped so suddenly it took Jerome a few seconds to wipe the smile of his face.

 

“You’re lying, you expect me to believe you… Dad, you think making me hate her more will spare you?” He asked.

“No Jerome, I think it will take the shock away when he walks through that door.” Paul sighed as Jerome played with the knife.

“How are you so sure he’s mine, he, he could be anyone’s and why would I just believe you when you’ve had so long to tell me.” Jerome bent in close, not looking away as the lock clicked on the front door.

 

“Jamie, if you don’t get up here now they will be trouble!” You called and turned so your back was to the room, not realising how close danger actually was.

“(Y/N) run!” Paul yelled, making you turn and freeze as you took in the sight of Jerome bent over Paul, knife pressed to his neck as he watched you with keen eyes.

“Hiya Doll, you miss me.” That was all Jerome needed to say before you were grabbing at the emergency bag that Paul insisted you leave by the door, just in case.

 

“Jamie in the car.” You yelled as you hurtled down the fire escape and scrambled to unlock the car as Jerome made his way to the fire escape.

“No.” The boy yelled.

“James Jerome Valeska get in this car right now!” You screamed which seemed to kick some sense into the boy who did as you asked, although he threw in an eyeroll and a few choice words as you started the car, jumping when Jerome tried to yank the door open just as you locked the car.

 

“You think you can hide from me Doll?” he cackled manically. “I’d get out now, I’m already angry with you don’t make it worse.” You flinched when he slammed his hands against the side of the car but you didn’t get out, instead you pulled away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong language, violence, Jerome’s past

“Who was that?” James asked as you finally made your way to the cabin that Paul had set aside for emergencies.

“It was no one.” You sighed and ruffled his hair.

“But he looked exactly like me.” James pointed out.

“Promise me if he finds you at school or on the street you won’t go with him and you won’t listen to what he tells you?” you asked the boy who shrugged.

“Whatever.” He sighed, grabbing the bat he’d been lugging around all day.

“Do you want to talk about why you tried to hit that girl at school?” You asked awkwardly, carrying in the food that was still in the back of the car.

“I felt like it.” He snapped, suddenly angry as he stormed away.

 

With a reluctant groan, you headed inside, cleaning the dust off the surfaces to occupy your mind. James stayed out in the woods, giving you time to start cooking, when you heard the door open you hopped he was in a better mood.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry about earlier, I just… we should talk about these things and maybe we can find something other than your classmates to lash out at.” You sighed when he didn’t answer. “Can you pass me the bag on the other counter?”

 

He still didn’t answer, naturally you assumed that he was still angry, you were used to him ignoring you until he calmed down which would be when he’d cling to you as if his life depended on your forgiveness.

“You miss me Doll?” Jerome drawled as his arms wrapped around your waist and he dumped the bag you’d asked for on the counter in front of you.

“How did you find us?” You whispered as Jerome pressed you into the counter.

 

“When I was cleaning up, I found a photo, it has the address on the back.” He placed it on the chopping board you’d been using. “How’d running away work out for you Doll?”

“Where’s Paul?” You asked suddenly realising he’d said ‘cleaning up’.

“Don’t worry pudding, you’ve got me now, we don’t need that old man hanging around.” Jerome drawled as one hand made its way up your front to grip at you neck, causing you to gasp.

 

“Jerome please.” You whimpered when you caught James walking up the garden path out of the corner of your eye.

“Don’t beg me (Y/N), you knew everything, he old you everything didn’t he!” Jerome bellowed, spinning the two of you so he could pin you against the wall behind him.

“Yes!” you cried.

 

“Tell me he didn’t let you come back and find me… you wouldn’t just abandon me would you Doll?” Jerome’s voice cracked which surprised you considering how low and angry it had been seconds before. “Answer me!”

“Jerome please stop.” You whispered as James stood in the doorway.

“Stop begging, you think it’ll make me feel bad?” He growled. “It doesn’t.”

“Jerome please not in front of him.” You whispered hopelessly.

 

“Let go of my Mom!” James snapped and gripped his bat, the same mean glare Jerome would get in one of his moods distorted your son’s face. “Now!”

“Come on kid, Mom’s suck, don’t get mad at me.” Jerome drawled, breaking into a round of inappropriate laughter.

“Jamie baby please don’t, its ok.” You said softly when Jerome twitched he hand with the knife in it.

 

“See she’s lying to you now.” He hissed throwing his arms wide which gave you the chance to knock the knife and send it skittering into the living room. “Now Doll that was just rude.”

Before you could stop him James hurtled forwards, slamming into Jerome who grunted as he hit the floor, laughing manically as James lost it. It took you a while to pry the furious monster your son had become of Jerome who was laughing as if he found the whole thing hilarious.

 

“You can come out when you calm down.” You said gently to the boy as you quickly shut him in a bedroom, sobbing when he started screaming and smashing things.

“Aw come on Doll, don’t be so serious, the kids got a great swing on him.” Jerome chuckled.

“How can you find this funny you psychopath.” You spat and glared at the mad man.

Jerome stayed perfectly still as you inspected him from across the room, he couldn’t decide if he like the way you were looking at him or not.

 

“He’s just like you Jerome.” You whispered and he beamed proudly. “I tried so hard to stop him being a monster but… he is exactly like you.”

This had the smile falling from Jerome’s face as he hopped to his feet and swaggered over to you. You tried to avoid looking at him but he gripped your chin and turned you towards him.

“He’s not exactly like me, if someone threatened my Mom, I would have walked away.” His tone was cold and bitter, but the words made you smile a little which seemed to delight Jerome.

 

“He’s good at sports to, baseball, it’s why he has the bat.” You mumbled as the pad of his thumb gently stroked over your cheek.

“I did figure that out Doll, you’re not one for arming potential murderers.” He chuckled and pointed to his abandoned weapon across the living room.

“I need some air… if you touch him Jerome.” You warned as you stood and pushed his hands away from you.

“You’ll what kill me, that’s not really your shtick.” He let out a burst of loud laughter.

 

“He’s already beat you once tonight.” You carefully edged past him and grabbed the knife on the floor, feeling his eyes follow you in amusement as you removed anything you thought could be a weapon.

“You really think I’d hurt… Jamie?” He asked and you winced, realising he didn’t even know his sons name.

“James… James Jerome Valeska.” You mumbled and Jerome’s eyes seemed to light up.

 

“He knows about me.” The boyish smile played over Jerome’s face as he chuckled to himself.

“Only the good things.” You whispered.

You went to the car and locked your weapons stash inside, heading over to the small stream that ran through the back garden, feeling Jerome’s gaze on your back the whole time.

****************************************************************************************************

“Mommy?” James called as he shuffled through the leaves.

“I’m here sweetie.” You cooed and dusted yourself off as you hurried to hug onto him.

“I was so scared, Jerome said that he’d made you mad and you might leave and never come back and that he was sorry.” Your son burst out in one long breath.

“Oh, sweetie I will never leave you, whenever you need me I’ll be right here.” You cooed and kissed his forehead, picking him up with a groan.

“I’m hungry.” James complained as you carried him inside, frowning when you found the kitchen was spotless and the smell of food filled the cabin.

“Jerome?” you called carefully setting the boy down. “No, don’t eat that!” you gasped as he went to grab at a plate of pasta.

“You really think I’d poison the two of you?” Jerome asked, his mood utterly different to the one he’d arrived in.

“After today alone it’s hard to not to doubt you.” You said through gritted teeth.

“It’s safe I promise.” He muttered seriously, scooping a spoonful of sauce up from the pan and swallowing it. “Can I talk with your Mom, kid?”

“No.” James snapped quickly and you doubled checked his food before sending him into a bedroom, letting him keep the door open.

“You think you can trick me into this sudden nice Jerome game, I know you and this, is an act.” You hissed, waving your hand at him.

“Like it or not Doll you need me, you need the money from my heists and you need me to teach our son how to hide what he is.” Jerome countered struggling to keep a straight face.

“I hate you.” You whispered as tears dribbled down your cheeks.

“You do?” He asked, whishing he had the slightest inkling of how he should feel, besides angry.

“No Jerome, I love…ed you and every time I tried to help you pushed me away.” You didn’t even try to hold back the tears that poured down your cheeks, you knew Jerome hated not feeling anything, you used to hide your emotions so he wouldn’t feel bad but now you couldn’t.

“Come on Doll don’t cry.” He begged, making jokes in an attempt to make you laugh but nothing worked.

“I knew what was happening to you Jerome and I didn’t tell anyone, I didn’t help you.” you whispered. “God and you’re Mom was such a bitch and I just left you there.”

That had you both giggling, when you were younger neither of you would dare say anything so rude to her face.

“Bitch got what she deserved.” Jerome warned darkly.

“And what about me, I was just as bad as them.” You pointed out and he flinched.

“No, you weren’t don’t say that.” He hissed, pacing the living room, both of you ignoring the phone that was ringing.

“Why do I get a free pass Jerome, just try and understand why please, one day it might help James understand.” You begged as he ran his hands through his hair and started laughing as he rambled nonsense.

“Mom, Jim’s on the phone he wants to talk about my fight.” James said as he held the phone out.

“Did you give him this number?” you hissed and held the phone at arm’s length like it might explode.

“You know Jim Gordon?” Jerome drawled, the tone of his voice making James nervous enough to cling onto you. “Give me the phone.”

“Jerome, what good will that do?” You sighed.

“Maybe he can get Jim to leave us alone, he is really annoying.” James pipped up and Jerome let out a shuddering laugh as he pulled the phone from your hands.

“Hiya Jimbo, this is Jerome here, it would be a big help if you could leave us alone and in return I’ll hold off killing… for a little while.” With that Jerome hung up and almost skipped to the cupboard in the living room. “Who wants to play a board game?”

James glance up at you as you stared at the phone, your heart pounding in your chest, Jerome’s eyes were fixed on you as if daring you to grab the phone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong language, violence, almost murder?

“I don’t know where he went Jim.” You snapped, glowering at the man who had been keeping tabs on you ever since he tracked you down the first-time Jerome escaped from Arkham.

“Do you know who he’s working with?” Jim asked helplessly, the few pictures of the known Maniax covered a board in the room but several were still missing.

“Jim, Jerome is insane, I doubt he trusts me enough to tell me his brand of shampoo, let alone where he’s gone.” You shook your head when he glanced at the ever-present Harvey.

“What if we can protect you from him, would you help us then?” he offered and you slowly got to your feet.

“You caught Jerome, twice, what makes you think you can keep us safe?” You sighed, smiling coldly at them as you strolled out of the station, unaware that you were being watched.

******************************************************************************

“Jamie… James?” You called and jumped when Jerome swung into your way, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when you collided with his chest.

 

“Can’t decide if you throwing yourself at me makes you easy or me very handsome… who am I kidding, I’m gorgeous.” He chuckled to himself.

“Where is James?” You sighed, glancing around the living room as you pushed him out of your way.

“He got board of helping me plot a murder so he went to see some girl, it’s like you’re trying to raise an upstanding citizen.” He sighed dramatically before hopping onto the back of the sofa so he could watch you curiously as you walked up and down, hands flying through your hair.

 

“Did he say where he was going with her… who she was?” You asked Jerome who pouted as he stared off into the distance as if he was thinking.

“Can’t say that I cared enough to ask, but we’re all human Doll, kids got to have a little fun hehe.” He chuckled to himself until you landed a sharp slap across his cheek. “Of course, my love, my bad, I forgot you’re not human but a bitch.”

“If you were going to kill someone in the woods where would you go?” You yelped and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Well that’s easy Doll, I’d go to the woods.” He burst into laughter as you growled, and stormed away.

“Honestly you live with a crazy genius and you’d think that at least once he’d have a helpful idea.” You grumbled to yourself as Jerome pottered around after you with a thoroughly amused look on his face.

 

“Fine, I’ll help you but you have to send Jimbo a message next time he drags you in.” Jerome sighed and motioned for you to leave through the kitchen door.

“Wait, the knife, put to down.” You pointed to the knife you knew was hidden.

“Well old friend.” He sighed as he pulled it out and slowly went to set it down on the side. “You know I love having you around but the missus says you gotta go.” He chuckled to himself as he dropped it and led you through the woods.

 

“James I want to go home I’m scared!” A whimpering voice came from somewhere close by.

“I don’t care, stop crying!” James yelled.

“Let’s just go back, maybe your Mom’s home.” the voice tried again but it was followed by a sharp scream.

“Ah, ah, you should never creep up on a killer, you don’t know what’d happen.” Jerome drawled darkly, his voice rumbling as he grinned maliciously.

 

“Well then stop him!” You hissed.

“Why, kid looks like he’s having fun?” Jerome asked.

“I’m going to stop him before he does something terrible.” You sighed, yanking yourself away from Jerome who glanced at a squirrel who had been drawn down a tree by the noise.

 

“Women am I, right?” He sighed, following after you.

“James, stop it!” You yelled as he went to swing his bat at the girl.

“I don’t want to!” He yelled back making Jerome chuckle.

“Trust me kid, you resist killing her you’ll have some fun in a few years… where do you think, you came from?” Jerome laughed as James frowned at him and glanced back at the girl.

 

“Talk him into leaving her alone or I will take that bat and shove it up your…!” You started hissing at Jerome who found it hilarious.

“Oh Doll, I love it when you talk dirty.” He hummed walking over to James and pulling the bat from his hands. “Come on let’s go throw rocks at cop cars.” Jerome led the boy away leaving you to comfort the frightened girl.

 

“I sorry he just loses his temper sometimes, he really didn’t mean it.” You assured her but you weren’t sure if you really believed it yourself.


	20. Chapter 20

Jerome x Reader

Warnings: Strong language, violence, death

Part One Part Two Part Three Part Five Part Six

 

“James, I told you to put your plate in the dishwasher three hours ago!” you sighed when you came back home with your arms full of shopping. “If Jerome back?”

“No Mom he’s killing cops on tv.” James called back. Your heart dropped to your stomach as you hurried into the living room to find your son starting at the Tv screen where Jerome was grinning proudly.

“What does he think he’s doing!” You sighed and tried his phone which you’d demanded he carry around with him.

You glanced to your side when the drawer in the coffee table vibrated and you found the phone. Before you could put your phone down and turn the Tv off a shot echoed through the air, James’ yelp had you spinning to face the screen in time to see Jerome collapse with a shuddering laugh.

“Mom!” James screeched and jumped to his feet. “Jerome’s gonna get back, up right?”

 

“Sure, it’s Jerome… he’s just kidding?” You whispered as he hugged onto you, his face hidden against you as you watched, almost holding your breath as you waited for the hair-raising laugh as he hopped up.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Jerome Valeska, the serial killer that has terrorised Gotham for several years has just been shot and we are waiting for confirmation as to his conditions.” An announcer said as they got the broadcast back.

**********************************************************************************************

“My son has run away Jim.” You snapped, glaring at him as he played with a folder in his hands.

“Well, loosing family can be…” He stared as he headed you the folder.

“No Jim you shot him on TV, did you not think he’d try and watch that, now I can’t find him and apparently, none of you can either.” You shook your head.

“Before you open it you should know… Jerome was still alive after we shot him, he attacked an officer and we had to stop him.” Jim couldn’t look you in the eyes as you opened the file and looked over it.

 

“You stabbed him.” You whispered.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) but I…” Jim stopped when you shook your head.

“What do I tell James, you mustn’t kill people unless you’re Jim Gordon?” You snapped, reluctantly following him to the back room where Lee was.

“We need you to identify him.” She whispered when you blinked away tears.

 

You couldn’t look at him, instead you simply nodded, everyone knew it was him. The rest of the day went by in a blur, someone had found James angrily taking a sledge hammer to a rundown building, claiming it was Jerome’s way of stopping James hurting people.

 

You pulled over on the way home, when the crushing realisation hit you that the friend you’d grown up with had melted away into a psychopath who had somehow managed to keep despite what must be every part of him that begged him to take advantage of your predicament.

There would be now more cheerful declarations of “Hiya Doll” as you woke in the morning, no glimmer of hope that Jerome was helping James, no more pretending that you no longer loved him. But worst of all, nothing to stop the tide of insanity Jerome kept at bay, from swallowing you whole and dragging you to a place that James would never escape from.

*********************************************************************************************

“That’s the Valeska boy.”

“Don’t look like much.”

“Maybe not but he is, Jerome said he was just like him, we should take him.”

“Won’t do no good, the Mom’s friends with Jim Gordon, we could try but she’d get him to help her.”

“Well, we’ll just have to be smart about catching them.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong language, violence

Jerome’s death hit Gotham like a landslide. Eventually the only option you had to keep you and James safe was to give up what little secrets you knew about Jerome and his plans. Jerome’s followers were none the wiser, or at least if they were, they were to insane to care.

That didn’t stop them worshiping James as if he were Jerome himself, after several attempted and failed kidnappings of both you and James Jim had stepped in, removing any trace of you from Gotham so he could help you hide from the cult.

“Jim, it’s early, why’re you calling me?” You sighed, running your fingers through your hair as you sat up and yawned.

“The cult is up to something again, they… removed Jerome’s face.” Jim sounded desisted over the phone and your stomach flipped at the thought.

“Why tell me this?” You sighed.

 

“They’re trying to bring Jerome back and I think seeing as they are getting desperate they might try and find James again, hopefully we can get them distracted.” Jim muttered.

“We’ll be careful, thank you for calling.” You sighed as you headed to James’ room.

 

“Did Jim call?” He asked after you’d both got dressed and were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

“Yeah, everything’s fine sweetie.” You hummed handing him the tablets he’d need to take for the day before kissing the top of his head.

***********************************************************************************

“You know you’re the one that (Y/N) likes… how is my (Y/N) by the way, she the queen of Gotham yet?” Jerome gravelled out at Lee who glared him down.

“She’s in hiding from your cult.” Lee spat out.

“Those idiots, I told them to be careful with her, precious cargo you know, left instructions that they had to treat her like the queen of Gotham.” Jerome shrugged and let go of Lee who eyed the door but thought better of it. “So, how’s the kid?”

 

“James is fine.” She hissed out making his chuckle. “She doesn’t need you to help him anymore, she took him to a doctor.”

“Of course, she did.” Jerome sighed and hopped onto the counter. “Be sides the obvious, anything good happen while I was out?”

 

“Your cult over threw nearly half of Gotham but with some help we managed to regain the city.” Lee smirked when Jerome hissed.

“Who exactly helped you?” Jerome asked and burst into laughter. “Let me guess, (Y/N)?”

“Yes, in exchange for her son’s protection.”

 

“So, she took away their backup leader because I was gone… am I flattered or angry?” Jerome pondered as he wiggled the gun in his hands.

“They tried to eat your son Jerome.” She snapped which made him chuckle.

“How exciting, but you know what, I should really go find my face and maybe… visit some people.” He sighed and hopped down so he could make his way to Lee.

***********************************************************************************

“Oh and (Y/N), I hear you’ve been a bad girl, sharing my secrets with Jimbo… we can talk about it when I see you later.” Jerome finished his broadcast and left you so scared you couldn’t move.

“It’s ok Mom, Jim will help us.” James smiled and lent against you, both of you jumping when the power cut out.

 

“There’s a generator in the garden I’ll be right back Jamie.” You mumbled and kissed the top of his head as you got up, leaving him with the torch as you slowly picked your way through the house.

 

“Mom?” James called when he heard the floor creak and several figures filled the living room as James tried to dash to the door.

“Sorry kiddo it’s just your Dad, now do me a favour… Where’s Mommy?” Jerome asked as he bent down to eye level with the boy who simply stared at Jerome.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong language, violence

“Jamie, the lights should be back on in a sec.” You called, stopping in the doorway when Jerome looked over at you. “Jerome.”

“(Y/N).” Jerome stayed suspiciously quiet as you edged towards James and pulled him towards you.

“What’d they do to you?” You whispered, clutching Jaime to you despite the fact that he seemed to be utterly calm.

“This, well some nut job cut off my face, what you don’t like it?” He asked, huffing when you didn’t say anything and suddenly whipped a knife, seemingly, out of know where.

“What do you want Jerome?” You asked quietly, hurt flashing through Jerome as you spoke.

“What do I want, hmm.” He hummed, hopping up to stand on the back of the sofa. “How about why, instead of taking your places as Gotham’s royalty, you betrayed me to Jimbo?”

 

“They tried to eat Jamie!” You shrieked which made Jerome growl and hop towards you.

“One little hiccup and you go running off to Jimbo.” He sang, twirling the knife as he stalked you across the room, following you when you edged to the unguarded door.

 

“We were scared without you Jerome… the followers were dangerous and insane, we were so scared that Jim…bo tricked us.” You tried to calm him as you finally reached the door, turning so James could run a head of you at the slightest push.

 

“Well that is certainly worrying, I do apologise for being DEAD!” He yelled, making you flinch as you shoved James towards the patio door which you’d left open. “Oh Doll, what a mess you got yourself into.”

“This is your mess.” You snapped, your voice wavering which seemed to feed Jerome’s anger.

 

“No,no,no.” He chuckled, pointing the knife at you. “See if you’d done the normal sane thing to do, you’d have handed me in the first time I crushed the little bird… but you didn’t, instead you climbed into my trailer window and got knocked up.” He was breathing heavily, glowering at you as he waited for you to say something.

“You think you’re so clever Jerome but you’re an idiot.” You tried to hide the tears that threatened to run down your cheeks. “I loved you, but you don’t love me do you Jerome?”

 

He jerked back as if you’d slapped him, frowning as he tried to understand what you meant. You took the chance to hurry away, catching up with James as you tried to get away from the house.

“Boo!” Jerome yelled with a cackle as he dived out of the darkness. “I’m gonna take the boy, we’ll be back for breakfast.”

*******************************************************************************************

“Did you kill my Mom?” James asked Jerome who was busy tying someone up.

“Does it matter?” Jerome sighed, getting tired of the continuous questions.

 

“Who’ll take care of me if she’s dead?” James watched Jerome roll his eyes and turn to him.

“What do you need, food and water, somewhere to sleep… I can get you those things, now do you want to set this guy on fire?” He offered, sighing when he shook his head.

 

“Mom says I should try not to hurt people.” James muttered as he watched Jerome drop the light lighter, following him out of the building and to the car.

“Your Mom says you shouldn’t perform on the night of a full moon, there are caves full of bats under Gotham and the circus is the most exciting place to be.” Jerome chuckled as he helped James into the car. “Believe me, she’s as insane as we are.”


End file.
